Source:San Diego WH signing, 8 November 2000 - report by John Heltsley
San Diego signing 8 November 2000 - report by John Heltsley II Although this doesn't have anything to do with the ideas presented in this thread, I can't really jusitfy starting a new thread for a simple comment... I must say, that I was *extremely* disappointed with my meeting of RJ at a book signing in San Diego on the 8th. I got there about 1 hour before he was to start signing books. When I went inside to purchase my book ahead of time, he was already in there, and was doing an interview for the local news station. I met a few people there, and waited for 4:00pm to roll around. We all got in line (We were assigned numbers in the order we purchased the book - I was #24.), and waited for our turn to see the man. Turns out that he was not taking any questions during the signing. He was also not personalizing any of the books - so "he could get out of there quicker". (As I was told by a staff member at the book store.) I was disappointed by this, as I had heard that he usually takes a few questions during the book signings, and I had heard that he was a genuinely nice guy. When I got up there, I said "Good Afternoon.", and held my hand out to shake his hand. He ignored my hand, and asked for my books. He signed them, and that was it. Not a single word from him at all. I was miffed, to say the least, so I left right after that. He might have done something for the fans after all of the books were signed, but by everyone at the store's, and his, attitude, I doubt it. Maybe he had an appointment to go somewhere, or his flight was scheduled soon after the book signings. But regardless, I was extremely put off by his, and the store's attitudes about this signing. I'd like to put some of the blame on the store, but I was there when Terry Goodkind's last book came out for his signing - Mr. Good kind was extremely nice and talkative, and he took about 5-10 minutes with each person in line. (I was 5th in line that night, and it took me 45 minutes to get to him!) Not that I was complaining, though... Therefore, I can't say that RJ's signing was caused by the store pushing him out of there; The choice must have been all on RJ's part, and that ticks me off. Especially since he's my favorite author. I'm not going to stop reading or anything, I just wanted to throw this out there, and get it off my chest. Anyone out there have any experiences similar to this? Or did I just happen to see him for my first time on a "bad day"? - John http://groups.google.com/group/rec.arts.sf.written.robert-jordan/msg/77805bb9f25902b5 Category:Reports from Fans